


Frisson - Kittens Make Everything Better

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1040]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony wants a kitten, but is Gibbs too jealous of a kitten to get one?





	Frisson - Kittens Make Everything Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/06/2002 for the word [frisson](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/03/06/frisson).
> 
> frisson  
> a sudden, passing sensation of excitement; a shudder of emotion; thrill: The movie offers the viewer the occasional frisson of seeing a character in mortal danger.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 for her birthday. She made the mistake of only giving me Tony/Gibbs as a prompt. I decided to show her that kittens make everything better. 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Frisson - Kittens Make Everything Better

“Kittens make everything better, Gibbs.” Tony held the kitten up to show Gibbs, “How can you say no to this cute little face?”

“Easily.” Gibbs grumped.

Tony's face fell. He'd always wanted a kitten. Still he knew that tone of voice.

Even though they were partners in every way imaginable, Tony wouldn't be getting a kitten today. He may not have won this battle, but he knew he would win the war. One of these days he'd convince Gibbs of the necessity of a kitten in their lives and in their home.

They returned home. Tony still a little depressed. Gibbs knew he’d hurt Tony’s feelings, but the truth was he was jealous of the kitten. 

He wasn’t willing to admit to Tony that he was scared the kitten would take Tony’s attention away from Gibbs. Gibbs knew it wasn’t rational, but he couldn’t help himself. He was determined to show Tony that he only needed Gibbs and no one else, not even a kitten.

He ordered Tony’s favorite pizza in secret to make him feel better. Gibbs then left Tony sulking on the couch and flipping through channels while he went upstairs to change clothes. A while back Tony had gifted him assless chaps, but he’d refused to wear them.

Now he put those on and then pulled his pants over the top. When the pizza arrived, Gibbs quickly paid for the pizza and sent the delivery person on their way. He then locked the door.

Gibbs walked into the living room and Tony immediately looked at him, his training wouldn’t let him do anything else even though he should be safe in their house. 

“Did someone order pizza and a show?” Gibbs sexy walked over to Tony with exaggerated sensual movements like a stripper might do.

He handed Tony the pizza and Tony took it and set it next to him, not sure what was going on. Gibbs then started stripping. He took off his shirt and waved it over his head like it was a lasso and he was a cowboy.

Tony didn’t know whether to laugh or to forget the pizza and eat Gibbs. After Gibbs had shaken his hips sufficiently with the shirt swinging above his head, he tossed the shirt to the side. He rubbed his hands down his body sensually as he moved them towards the button and zipper on his pants.

Gibbs continued to dance as he undid the button and unzipped his pants revealing the assless chaps or the front of them at any rate. He stepped out of the pants, so that he was only wearing the assless chaps and danced his way over to Tony. 

He slowly rotated his body as he approached Tony, so that his ass was facing Tony as he moved into lap dance moves. Tony was laughing, but Gibbs didn’t mind. He could feel Tony’s cock pressing against Tony’s jeans as he sensually rubbed his ass against Tony’s lap. 

Tony completely forgot about the pizza and the kitten in the face of Gibbs’ humorous seduction tactics. All he wanted was to fuck Gibbs in those assless chaps. Gibbs had refused to wear them when he originally bought them, because he only topped, never bottomed.

Tony thrust his hips up rubbing his cock against Gibbs ass, even though that normally wasn’t allowed in a lap dance situation. Gibbs moved away from Tony as he felt Tony getting into it. He didn’t want this to go too far.

He still wasn’t ready to bottom. Tony pouted and whined as Gibbs moved away. Gibbs turned around and started stripping Tony as he continued to dance, this time with his cock practically in Tony’s face as he unbuttoned Tony’s shirt and pulled it off.

Tony felt a frisson of lust rush through his body. He moved to unbutton his pants, but Gibbs immediately ordered, “No. I’ll do it.”

Tony nodded and moved his hands back to his sides to give Gibbs room to work. Gibbs unbuttoned Tony’s pants, guiding Tony’s cock into his mouth as he pulled Tony’s pants down. Before Tony could kick the pants off, so that he was free of them Gibbs deep throated Tony’s cock, taking it deep into his mouth so that it hit the back of his throat.

Tony moaned. He thrust a little into Gibbs’ mouth, just to see what Gibbs would do. Gibbs’ glared at Tony as he tightened his mouth around Tony’s cock and sucked hard.

Tony moaned, he swore it felt like Gibbs was trying to suck his brains out through his dick. However, Tony wasn’t going to give in that easily and he smirked as he thrust forward again. Gibbs’ glare increased and he grasped the end of Tony’s cock like a cock ring in retaliation as he pulled back a little with his mouth.

When that didn’t do anything other than make Tony moan, Gibbs pulled completely off of Tony’s cock. Tony glared at Gibbs and pouted. Gibbs moved to licking Tony’s cock like a lollipop.

Tony moaned and Gibbs sucked Tony’s cock down again. Swallowing around Tony’s cock unexpectedly, Tony’s hips jerked and he let out a pornographic moan. Gibbs slid his mouth up and down Tony’s cock, wanting to draw out more moans like that. 

Tony grasped Gibbs’ head and tried to direct Gibbs to move faster. Gibbs batted his hand away and kept up his slow pace on Tony’s cock, tightening his hand in a fist around the end of Tony’s cock in retaliation. Tony whined.

He wanted to touch Gibbs too. The image of Gibbs on his knees sucking his cock was a powerful one, but he wanted to see more of the assless chaps and maybe get to play with Gibbs himself. “Please,” Tony begged.

Gibbs looked up at Tony’s face from where his mouth surrounded Tony’s cock. He could see the desperation on Tony’s face, but it wasn’t the look Tony got when he was close. Gibbs sighed and pulled off of his treat. 

He pushed Tony down so that Tony was lying on the couch and settled with his ass basically on top of Tony’s head, completely visible in the assless chaps as he went back to work on Tony’s cock. Tony smiled happily as he started to rub Gibbs’ ass. The touches started soft, but then they grew harder as Tony really dug his fingers into Gibbs’ skin.

The temptation grew to be too much for Tony, though, as he sucked on his finger just enough to slick it up and slip it inside Gibbs’ asshole. Gibbs groaned, popping off of Tony's cock just long enough to order, “Away from the asshole.”

Tony pouted, but Gibbs couldn't see it as he returned to driving Tony crazy with his mouth on Tony's cock. Tony didn't give up though. Instead, he reached for Gibbs’ balls giving them a squeeze.

Gibbs jerked, taking Tony's cock in even deeper as he gasped in surprise. Gibbs’ own cock was quickly approaching hard as a rock status with the touches Tony kept doing. This only encouraged Gibbs to suck harder and work Tony's cock even more to push Tony over the edge.

Tony wasn't begging, yet, but Gibbs would get him there. Encouraged by the reactions Tony was getting from Gibbs, Tony started using his tongue to lick Gibbs’ balls. Gibbs moaned around Tony’s cock, making Tony moan as well. 

While distracting Gibbs with his tongue, Tony reached around and pulled Gibbs’ cock out of the assless chaps, so that he could stroke it. Gibbs growled around Tony’s cock, which only turned Tony on more. Gibbs was desperately trying to hold on and bring Tony to completion first, but Tony definitely wasn’t making it easy for him.

Gibbs sucked Tony, faster and harder. Tony retaliated by licking Gibbs’ balls and stroking Gibbs’ cock. Soon they were in a race to see who would drive the other crazy first. Tony was flat out begging for Gibbs to come and for more.

Gibbs’ moans increased around Tony’s cock as Tony drove him closer and closer to the edge. Gibbs couldn’t help himself as Tony’s cock slipped into the back of his throat, deeper than he’d ever taken anyone before and Gibbs almost choked on it, but he managed to change the choke into a deep swallow that sent Tony over the edge, screaming Gibbs’ name and spilling into Gibbs’ mouth. 

Even as the orgasm worked its way through Tony’s body, Tony continued to lick Gibbs’ balls and stroke Gibbs’ cock, even adding in a squeeze here or there on Gibbs’ cock to drive him crazy. Tony was struggling to keep his body pushing Gibbs to the edge and over as he felt simultaneously like he was exploding and at the same time felt practically weightless and limp. 

Gibbs finally got fed up with Tony’s slowing strokes as Tony’s orgasm consumed all of Tony’s brain power and Gibbs reached down and slapped Tony’s hand away from his cock. Taking his cock in his own hand, Gibbs finished himself off with a few quick and powerful strokes just the way he liked it. Afterwards, they both collapsed, sated, on the couch.

When they could think again, Tony remembered the pizza. He passed some slices out to give them some energy again. 

“I can’t believe we did it on the couch. Now, we have to climb up all the stairs to clean up and I’m way too tired.” Tony whined.

Gibbs chuckled and after finishing his slice of pizza, climbed off the couch and up the stairs to retrieve a damp washcloth to clean them both off with. Tony flipped the TV to some western and after Gibbs cleaned them both off, they settled in to watch TV. 

“Those assless chaps were definitely a good investment even if you disagreed at the time.” Tony congratulated himself.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. He still wasn’t planning on wearing them again anytime soon. It would be a long time if ever before he was comfortable bottoming.

Though, Gibbs had to admit that he liked the reaction he got out of Tony from them. The next day dawned bright and early as both of their cellphones rang at the same time. Tony’s was dispatch calling to let them know they had a case. 

Gibbs’ phone call was from Director Vance himself, urging them to finish this case quickly as it involved a high profile Navy Admiral. Gibbs took great delight in grunting and hanging up the phone on Vance. Neither of them waited for their phone calls to end before scrambling out of bed and into work appropriate clothes.

Arriving at the crime scene, Tony and Gibbs started to scope out what had happened here. Tony went to interview the witnesses. Gibbs was keeping an eye on him while getting an update on the scene from the police officer that called NCIS in. McGee, Ziva, Ducky, and Jimmy all arrived at the scene at the same time.

Gibbs turned his attention to Ducky and any possible causes of death. Jimmy pulled the stretcher out of the van with a loud clang. Gibbs glared at Jimmy and turned back to Ducky. 

“I won’t know anything until we get this guy back to autopsy, but he does have at least 2 bullet wounds, so I suggest finding the gun that fired them.”

Gibbs nodded ordering Ziva to bag and tag while McGee sketched and photographed. He turned to Tony intending to join him in talking with witnesses or split the duties between them. Alternatively, they could search for the gun together.

Only Tony wasn’t there. “DiNozzo!” Gibbs yelled, hoping Tony had just wandered out of sight, but was still around the crime scene somewhere.

Gibbs cursed when Tony didn’t respond and started running for where he last saw Tony. Pulling out his cellphone, Gibbs called Tony as he ran, hoping that Tony would answer. Gibbs knew it was a long shot given Tony wouldn’t have left the crime scene without telling him.

He searched the area that he’d last seen Tony and found nothing. No sign of Tony. No sign of kidnapping. Nothing.

Growling, Gibbs stormed back to their crime scene. “Ziva with me. McGee ride back with Ducky and Jimmy and start a trace on DiNozzo’s phone.”

“I’m sure Tony’s just flirting with a witness to get information and didn’t hear your call.” McGee murmured. 

“Did I stutter McGee?”

“No, boss.”

“Then go do it.” Gibbs glared until McGee scrambled to gather everything up and climbed into the autopsy van.

Gibbs led Ziva back to where he’d last seen Tony. “This is where I last saw him. We need to find some evidence or lead to help us figure out who took Tony and where they might be.”

“Yes, Gibbs.” Ziva murmured, though secretly she agreed with McGee and thought that this was a complete waste of time.

Ziva and Gibbs went over the crime scene with a fine tooth comb. When they finished searching everything they were no closer to finding Tony than when they began. Gibbs snarled, but he had no choice but to return to headquarters with Ziva. 

Every lead they found, ended up being a dead end both in terms of Tony and in terms of the case. Vance wanted updates every hour and Gibbs was about ready to take his head off and tell him to let his team work. They were no closer to finding anything as day two dawned.

Still Gibbs drove Ziva and McGee hard. They exchanged glances wondering why Gibbs was so much worse than normal. When they still had nothing at the end of the day, Gibbs finally gave in and sent them both home. 

He didn’t go home, though. There was nothing for him to go home to. Instead, he continued to investigate, chasing down his own leads.

He didn’t find any signs of Tony and it was about time for Ziva and McGee to return. Gibbs headed back to NCIS headquarters dejected. He stopped off for coffee on his way. 

He needed something to keep him going given he hadn’t gotten any sleep all night. He placed his order, glaring at the coffee server until she started making his coffee instead of helping the others in line. Nodding satisfactorily, Gibbs stood and waited for the coffee with his arms crossed.

Gibbs felt a brush against his leg. He immediately kicked out as he looked down to find out what had brushed against his leg. A black kitten with startling green eyes that reminded him of Tony rubbed against his ankle staring up at him pleadingly.

“Go away.” Gibbs glared at the kitten. It reminded him that Tony had wanted a kitten and how they’d spent their last day together. At least, Tony hadn’t vanished while they were mad at each other. He wouldn’t have been able to bear the thought that Tony might think he didn’t love him.

The kitten ignored him and continued to rub against Gibbs’ leg and mew at him encouragingly. They finally called Gibbs order and he quickly grabbed it, hoping the kitten would leave him alone once he moved. The kitten followed him.

Frustrated, Gibbs yelled, “Whose kitten is this?” 

The other people in the coffee shop looked at each other and shrugged. Not even the coffee server seemed to know where the kitten had come from. Gibbs snarled and headed out of the coffee shop with the kitten following him no matter what he did. 

Gibbs finally stopped trying to get the kitten to leave and moved for his vehicle. The kitten meowed noisily, however. Gibbs turned to look at the kitten and it gave him an unmistakable nod towards one of the side streets. 

When Gibbs didn’t do anything further the kitten meowed again, moving towards the side street. The kitten glanced back as if to make sure Gibbs was following. Gibbs sighed, threw up his hands and figured what the heck as he followed the kitten. 

When they were on their third turn and clearly moving into the unsavory part of town, Gibbs wondered if he was going insane. Finally, the kitten sniffed a door and stopped. Gibbs approached the door slowly.

He could hear voices inside. One of them was Tony’s voice. Gibbs couldn’t help the sigh of relief that escaped him. 

At least, Tony was still alive. Everything else could be fixed. “Stay here.” Gibbs ordered the kitten.

Gibbs listened at the door for a minute to see what he could find out, but there wasn’t much beyond DiNozzo telling someone that they would be sorry when Gibbs found out. Gibbs shook his head and quickly explored the outside to see if there were any other doors or windows that would give him a better view and/or better entry point. He didn’t see anything and returned to the door that he’d left the kitten at.

“Out of sight. I don’t want you hurt.” Gibbs murmured softly to the kitten as he tried the door. 

It was locked, of course. Gibbs pulled out his lock picking tools and tried to unlock the door as quietly as he could. He didn’t want to make things worse for DiNozzo.

Finally, the door unlocked and Gibbs quietly slid the door open. He pulled out his gun and slowly made his way into the storage unit. He followed the sounds of voices and found Tony handcuffed to a chair. 

Standing with his back to him was the Navy admiral that Vance had called Gibbs about. The one whose son’s crime scene they were trying to solve. Gibbs pointed his gun at the admiral. 

He didn’t know what was going on here, but the fact that the admiral had Tony tied up led him to believe the admiral was not on the side of good. “Back away from him, slowly.” Gibbs ordered.

The admiral whirled around, “You!” 

“Me.” Gibbs agreed. “Now, back away.”

The admiral ignored Gibbs order. In fact, he attacked Gibbs. Gibbs fired a warning shot, but the admiral just keeps coming. 

Gibbs tackled the admiral and handcuffed him. He then released Tony. 

“I’m glad to see you.”

“Me too. Let’s take this scumbag back to headquarters and find out what really happened.”

“I can tell you what happened.” Tony grumbled.

“I got you a present.” Gibbs handed the Navy admiral to Tony to walk back to the car. As they left the storage unit, Gibbs paused outside the door and looked around for the kitten.

“What are you looking for?”

“Your present.”

“You’re serious? I thought you were talking about the admiral.”

“Nope.” Gibbs continued looking around for the kitten. “Ah ha!” Gibbs grabbed the kitten and brought it over to Tony. “Here’s your actual present.” 

“You got me a kitten? I thought you didn’t want a kitten.”

“This one is special. It led me to you.” 

Tony gave him a strange look. Before Tony could ask anything more the admiral interrupted, “What’s the big deal about the cat? Can we just get this over with?”

Gibbs handed Tony the kitten and took the admiral in exchange. Gibbs wasn’t gentle as he dragged the admiral to his vehicle. He just wanted to get this case wrapped up and go home to Tony and their new kitten.

They fastened the admiral in and were on their way. By the time they arrived at NCIS, McGee and Ziva had already been there for 2 hours and were wondering what had happened to Gibbs. Vance had been demanding to know where Gibbs was for the last hour.

McGee had tried to reach Gibbs, but Gibbs had just snarled, “Not now,” and hung up on him.

Needless to say McGee had been too scared to try again, so when Gibbs and Tony walked into the bullpen with the Navy Admiral in handcuffs everyone was shocked. 

“What the hell is going on here, Gibbs? Why is the Navy admiral in cuffs? Do you know what this will do to the image of the agency?”

“The agency’s image will be just fine, Director. In fact, why don’t you join us and find out for yourself why the Navy Admiral is in handcuffs.” Tony suggested, interrupting smoothly before Gibbs could get even pissier with Vance. 

Gibbs just grunted and settled the Navy Admiral into the interrogation room. Then he stepped back outside. “Alright, DiNozzo. Spill. What happened? How did you end up handcuffed to a chair with the Navy Admiral standing over you.”

“When I was questioning the witnesses I noticed a glint of metal out of the corner of my eye. I immediately investigated and discovered the murder weapon. Before I could get it bagged and alert the team, the admiral snuck up behind me and hit me over the head. Next thing I knew we were in that storage unit that you found me in.”

“Are you saying the admiral murdered his own son or is helping the real murderer get away with it?”

“According to what he told me in that storage unit where he tried to bribe me to forget what I’d seen, it was his gun that was used to murder his son. Thank you for showing up when you did by the way, he was planning to move onto torture next since I wouldn’t be bribed.”

“Where’s his gun?” Gibbs growled.

“I’m positive the gun and other evidence is at the storage unit.”

“I’ll send Balboa’s team.” Vance quickly sent one of his security team to deliver the message. “What else do we know?”

“He claims he wasn’t the one who shot the gun. However, reading between the lines he’s either trying to protect himself or he’s trying to protect his wife. They’re the only ones that he would respond this way about.”

Vance nodded. “Go and get a confession. He’s at least an accessory.”

Gibbs and Tony headed to the interrogation room while the rest went to watch from the viewing room.

“We can do this the easy way or the hard way and trust me you don’t want to see the hard way as it will involve getting your wife involved. Whether she’s the murderer or you are, I’m sure you don’t want her down here to explain things, so I suggest you tell me the truth.” Gibbs glared at the admiral.

The admiral glanced at Tony. “I’m sure he’s told you everything already.”

“We need you to tell us.”

“You should know that we have a team searching the storage unit as we speak. I’m sure they’ll find all the evidence we need to put you away there. Now’s your chance to tell us your side of the story.” Tony prodded.

The admiral looked between Gibbs and Tony before finally spilling the whole story. He loved his wife, but she needed help. She’d become obsessed with their son. 

She swore their son was possessed by the devil and she had to shoot him to get the devil out of him. He’d tried to stop her, but she’d escaped him one day and he’d found her at the crime scene. She dropped the gun and ran when he saw her. 

He’d chased after her and gotten her home and was coming back to retrieve the murder weapon after having called Vance in hopes that this could be closed quickly. It had been his bad luck that Tony found the murder weapon. He’d felt like he had no choice, but to take Tony captive and try to make the best of a terrible situation.

Tony and Gibbs exchanged looks. They hated cases like this. The admiral really wasn’t a bad person. He’d just been driven too far by circumstances. 

Gibbs and Tony shook their heads and left the interrogation room. It was time to get the wife in here and see what she had to say. However, they all needed a break.

Vance waved them off. “Balboa’s team can take over.”

Gibbs nodded gratefully. “Write up your reports, people, and go home.”

The team quickly typed up their reports. McGee and Ziva completed theirs first and turned them into Gibbs. Gibbs briefly reviewed their reports and sent them home.

Tony’s report took longer as he had more to cover with his days in captivity. Gibbs finished his own report quickly, but he was waiting for Tony before heading home. They still had to retrieve the kitten from Abby and Gibbs was not willing to face that without Tony.

Finally, Tony sent his report to Gibbs and leaned back in his seat. “What a day.”

“Let’s go home.”

“Yeah.” Tony smiled at Gibbs.

“Don’t forget your kitten.”

Tony shook his head at Gibbs’ unsubtle reminder. “Go. I’ll meet you at the car.”

Abby hugged Tony as soon as he entered her lab. “Don’t do that to me, Tony-bear. You’re not allowed to get kidnapped again.”

“I’ll try not to Abby.”

“Is Whiskers around?”

“Whiskers?”

“The kitten?”

“Oh yeah. He’s over in the corner over there.”

“Thanks for watching him, Abbs.” Tony picked up the kitten and headed for the parking garage where Gibbs would be.

They stopped and picked up supplies for their new kitten on the way home. Tony had a huge smile on his face as they entered their house. The kitten immediately jumped onto the couch claiming a seat for itself.

“No. Absolutely not.” Gibbs glared at the kitten. “On the floor, you.”

The kitten just mewed and looked adorable. 

“Aw. Gibbs. Let it sit on the couch. It won’t hurt anything.” Tony settled down on the couch next to the kitten.

The kitten immediately climbed into Tony’s lap and Tony cooed and petted it. Gibbs glared, not even in the house for 30 minutes and the cat had already claimed Tony. Gibbs had known he would lose Tony to the kitten.

Gibbs settled onto the couch unhappily. Tony shook his head. He could see the wheels turning in Gibbs’ head and didn’t like the conclusion that they were coming to.

Wrapping his arm around Gibbs, Tony pulled Gibbs closer until their legs were pressed together. “Stop worrying. I may love the kitten, but I love him because you gave him to me. You are still the most important person in my life. Never forget that.” 

Tony gave Gibbs a deep kiss and snuggled into Gibbs with the kitten still in his lap. Together, the three of them were one happy family as they settled in contently to watch TV and relax after a hard three days. Tony’s last thought as he drifted off to sleep, now that he was finally safe, was that a kitten really did make everything better.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
